


镜子

by cross_bones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 詹姆X小天狼星





	镜子

　　自从詹姆结婚之后，小天狼星就不再用那面镜子了。莉莉曾经开玩笑地说那是“男孩们的私密时间”，后来回想起来也的确是，他们有时会通过它交谈一些不想让别人听到的、孩子气的蠢话。有很多次他想对镜子呼唤詹姆的名字，但是想到另一边出现的可能只是抽屉里成堆的衣服，就作罢了。直到那天晚上，他回去拿走了那面镜子。他看着詹姆和莉莉的尸体，看着海格抱走他的教子。他回到格里莫广场12号，双手里拿着那两面虽然被成对打造却再也无法缔结联接的镜子，把它们塞进了卧室五斗柜抽屉里的衣服底下。十四年后，他再次把它们拿了出来，为它们能重新维持某种新的联系而兴奋不已。他把詹姆曾经用过的那面给了他的教子，他长得可真像詹姆——在夜深人静时他看着那面镜子，等待着自己被呼唤，他猜想当哈利出现在镜子里的时候，他会因为想起过去的詹姆和那些犯蠢的时光而微笑起来。但镜子只是映着这间他曾经痛恨的、死气沉沉的房间。青少年有很多他们自己的问题，他想，也可能是哈利过于谨慎，不想在宿舍里使用镜子。而现在和以前的情况完全不同了不是吗？他是教父，他有资格去关心教子的生活。在午夜时他尝试着小声呼唤哈利的名字，以免引起别人的注意；镜面上一瞬的反光之后是一片漆黑。他又提高声音叫了几次，但是没有回应，哪怕是旁边有人说一句“嘿你的口袋里是什么声音？”哈利没把它带在身上，他有些失望地想，但是哈利要做的事情已经够多了，他不能自私地要求他什么。  
　　不过不用镜子也没什么大不了，到了假期哈利总会回到格里莫广场12号。他把那面小镜子塞在胸前的口袋里，尽量少地去想起它。只有一次他让它离了身边——在赶往神秘事务司之前他把镜子从口袋里拿出来放在了桌子上，以免它被弄坏了。幻影移形时他看着向上躺在桌子上的镜子，回忆着詹姆的笑声从那里传出来。

　　“万圣节的舞会上你还是想邀请莉莉？我觉得她还是会拒绝你，伙计。”  
　　“你看这样怎么样，如果她拒绝我，我就邀请你。说实话我认为没人会觉得奇怪的，他们都当我和你其实是一对儿呢。”  
　　“……你是想到了什么绝妙的点子在这愚蠢的舞会上搞点儿让人难忘的恶作剧吗？我很感兴趣，尖头叉子，但是如果你想让我穿女巫的礼袍绝对没门。”  
　　“不是。忘了这些蠢话吧。有人过来了，我可不想延长这次关禁闭的时间。宿舍里见，大脚板。”

　　“再见。”小天狼星喃喃说着，眼前格里莫广场12号的厨房和那面镜子都消失了，他被挤进幻影移形的黑暗和窒息之中。  



End file.
